What it truley means to be a Cullen?
by luvsme11
Summary: Edward & Bella grew up with eachothers families. When the truth was discovered they were 8, they were switched back. They never met eachother until their 17th b-day, when bella goes to live with her old family, she learns what makes a Cullen. all hum.
1. Chapter 1

My family is was complicated and confusing to me growing up. It wasn't because I was a foster child or my mama had multiple boyfriends. I just had an odd early years.

Let me explain when I was born I was given to the Cullens, only thing is I wasn't a Cullen I was a Swan.

Lets put it this way...

The Cullens, Esme and Carisle, were a sweet extreamly young couple , they were both from old money families and had grown up together and fallen in love. When they were 15 each, they were legaly married. I know scary right but their parents approved of the marrige and it was legal. Carilse and Esme were not wild like most teenagers their age, but they knew how to have fun. Thats why it came as no suprise when Esme became preganat at age 17. The happy young couple were thrild . Then there was the Swans another young couple although not nearly as young as the Cullens were. When Renee and Charlie Swan were married, and had their fist child Charlie was 24 and Rennee 22 . The Swans had happily been living in Poinix when their child was born. The Cullens who live in Forks Washington however were visiting when Esme whent into labor a week earlier than she was expected to. They ended up at the same hospital, not knowing each other. But how are they connected? The hospial had been short on staff and somewhere in the mix up The Swans had a Cullen and The Cullens a Swan. Nearly impossible but true. Neither of the couple wanted to know the sex of the baby and somehow theye got mixed up.

The two childeren grew up happily until they were both 8 and the truth was found out. Edward Cullen had been living with the Swans and Isabella Swan had been growing up thingking that she was a Cullen. With no other choice the two children were switched but even though they were in their rightful spots it was still unbelivebly weird for the next few years. Edward and Isabella never met and as they grew up both kept in touch with he first family that raised them.

They never met or talked to one another, Isabella and Edward, that is until their 17th birthday finally arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since Edward I think I was a disappointment to my parents. My father always tried to have another son but my mom coulnt have anymore children. I know they loved me but I think that they still think of Edward as their son more than me. Its kinda understandable I guess, they had him for seven years. Thats more than enough to get attached to someone. It didnt help that I was so plain, I couldnt do anything special. My parents always ranted and raved about how Edward was so smart and had such good looks and was such a good piano player. They definitaly loved him more than me, I wouldnt want it another way, I guess because they did help raise him for a long while, but it least it could be equal? I dont know Im probably just being selfish. But I know Esme and Carisle definitaly loved Edward more than they like me. Like I said not much to like.

Tommorow Im gonna see them again for the first time in ten years.

I was moving away from my parents after they were said to be unfit parents by the state of Arizona. They were alcoholics so they needed help and they were gonna get it. But I didnt have any living family so the Cullens said they would take me in, just like so many years ago. They didnt know why I was coming and I had no plans of telling them. All they knew was that I needed to go live with somebody and they were the only people relitivly capeable of doing it.

Right now I was on a night flight to Seattle, Washington. From there Im gonna switch planes and fly to Port Angeles, and somebody will be picking me up there, but Im not quite sure who. I was hopeing it would be Esme. I miss her more than anyone.

All of my earlie memories were with them. I still thought of them as my parents but that was probably silly. All I could say was that Edward was one luckey guy.

..............................................................................

I woke to the sounds of the anoying woman next to me pushing me awake. I had fallen asleep to block her out, what the hell was she doing waking me up?

"Dearie? Its time to get off the plane. Up, up up!"

Ignoring her as politely as possible I grabed my Vira Bradley duffle bag. I was using it as a carry on but it didnt have much in it.

I had a small photo album Esme had given me right before I left. I always took it everywhere with me. I had a total of six outfits. I would be fine though cause I could mix and match them and it would be fine. A pair of light pink ballet flats. Plain white tennis shoes. Black converses. And my small colection of books. But I didnt need anything else. I would be fine with what I had.

As I stepted off the plane I looked around the airport. I didnt see anybody I knew in the mass of people. Walking around for a bit, I came to where peopel stood with little signs saying who it was that they were there to get. I looked along the line of people stoping at a light blue sign.

The sign was light blue with light pink and sherbert orange polka dots. In large bubble letters it said "ISABELLA CULLEN!"....oh my god....wow.

I walked towards the person with the sign. Not many people flew threw this air port and there was really no one ese that could possibly be. And how could I forget that name. It was the first thing I ever wrote when I went to first grade, I would still answer to it if somebody called it out.

As I got closer I noticed the person holding the sign and nearly fell over. Standing there was the most beutiful boy I had ever seen. He had pale skin which could compete with my own. Deep green eyes that were so dark and had absolutly no traces of brown or blue to be seen. His hair was the most striking it was bronze colored, thats the best I can give a name to it. His face was perfectly shaped and he was well build but not muscular persay.

This guy was picking me up? Why would he wanna spend his time picking up a little plain Jane like me.

When I was infront of him he looked at me nervosly. Why was he nervous?

"Are you Bella?" he asked.

"Yes, I dont recognize you though?"

"Oh! Sorry. We've never met. Umm.. Im Edward" he looked down.

THIS WAS EDWARD! KNOW WONDER MY PARENTS LOVED HIM! WHO THE HELL WOULDNT!

"Oh.."

He shifted from foot to foot slightly. "Esme and Carisle really wanted to come and get you themselves but they were detained, so they sent me to pick you up. Did you have a nice flight?" He gave me a freindly smile.

"It was long but not too bad. Thanks" I smiled back, at least he was nice. Then again who would live with Esme and Carisle for ten years and not be a total siant.

"We sould get going we have to be there by 8:00am or else Alice will have a fit." He led me to the exit.

"Alice?"

"Oh shes my sister." What? "She was adopted a few years back, shes 17 too. By the way Happy Birthday." He smilded.

I laughed "Happy Birthday to you too. So whats she like?"

We had reached a shiny silver Volvo, I didnt question it. I knew they had money. Hell I had seen it first hand growning up. Edward opened my door for me and I slid in. He walked to the other side and started the car. "Well Alice is like a little pixie. She'll try and take you shopping nearly every day. But shes sweet and very hyper. As in ADHD." He laughed, probably at some memory of the so called pixie girl. "Theres also Emmett." I looked at him in surprise. "Yup hes adopted too. Hes 18 and the best way to describe him is as a giant teddy bear. And you'll know what I mean when you see him. He'll love you and he loves to play pranks so you'll probably be recruted to help him. Thats the actaul family but then theres also Rosalie and Jasper. Jaspers dating Alice, hes 18 and suprisimly hes the quiet type. He really enjoys history and will tell you more of it than any teach of yours ever will." I smiled at that, I enjoyed history too. "Now Rosalie....well dont worry about her. Rose is Jaspers twin sister and shes very stuck up in her ways I guess you could say. Shes dating Emmett suprisimly but shes basicaly a bitch unless your Emmett or Esme. No one can be mean to Esme." He smiled at me. "Everyone I excited to see you. Alice was practicaly having a sesure last I saw her at four in the morning. And Esme cried when she heard you were coming and has been making everything perfect ever since."

I was still kinda nervous about it though.

We had been talking so much that I didnt even notice that we were there already. I looked at the large white house that had filled my childhood memories and nearly cried. I had missed it here so much. But now I didnt really belong here. At least I would get to see Carisle and Esme again. I truly missed them.

Edward came around and opened my door for me. He was alot kinder than I had expected. He smiled at my nervous face.

He guided me up the step to the wrap around porch, but stoped right at the door. I looked up at him questionly, he smiled down at me though.

"Dont worry.. Their your family too." he wispered.

I was shocked, but before I could say anything the front door flung open.

"SUPRISE!!!"

Six people popped out of know where with a banner that said "HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY BELLA AND EDDIE!!!"

"My names not Eddie!" shouted Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. For once I really know where I want to go with this story and Im super excited. Thanks to all the reveiwers, I really enjoyed your comments. I hope you all like this story so far. Incase anyones confused about anything please let me know. Sombody asked me about ages...

Edward Cullen-17

Isabella (Bella) Swan- 17

Alice Cullen-17

Rosalie and Jasper (twins)- 18

Emmett Cullen-18

Esme Cullen-41

Carisle Cullen-43 (I was originaly gonna make Carisle and Esme younger but they were Edwards biological parents not adoptided so I didnt want them having kids at twelve or anything so they older, but their not too old I dont think. Im not sure about Bellas parents but their a few years older that Carisle or Esme that)

I hope that helps some...ENJOY!

_Previously...._

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA AND EDDIE!!!"_

_"My names not Eddie!" shouted Edward._

I was shocked to say the least. But judging by Edwards face he sure wasnt.

Standing in the entrance hall were six smiling faces, well tecnicaly it was only five, excluding the scowling blonde in the corner.

"Oh you know you like it Eddie!" boombed a large voice. It belonged to a large burly guy standing holding the left cornner of the banner. He was large and well built. He had dark brown curly hair. He was definitaly intimidating but you could tell he was nothing but freindly. He even had dimples! From what Edward had said before I would bet that this was Emmett Cullen.

"OHHHHH! SHES GOURGOUS! OH MY GOD! WHAT IS SHE WEARING THOUGH?!? WE'ER SO GOING TO THE MALL TOMMOROW! WELCOME! IM ALICE!!!!" bounce a small girl. She was super short, not even 5 foot. Her hair was cropped short and spiked in all directions. Tiny features made this pixies face light up like the fourth of July on steroids.

A tall blonde guy wrapped his right arm around her waist as the left held the other corrner of the banner. "Sweetie. Calm down. Let Isabella get settled in a bit before you get to all that. She'll probably have a little bit of jet lag, and will want to sleep in tommorow morning." He smiled down at the girl as she calmed slightly, before looking at me. I shot him a small grateful smile which he returned gently. "Hello Isabella. Im Jasper."

Nodding at him, I looked around at the other faces, already guessing who the angry blonde was.

My eyes landed on a middle age woman, with carmel hair and a warm face. Esme.

He eyes were filling with tears as she looked into my eyes.

All of a sudden she rushed towards me and grabbed me in the tightest hug I had ever gotten. From anyone. Ever.

She sobbed and brushed my hair as she clutched me still tighter. At first I was so suprised that I didnt move but than I couldnt help the tears that silently fell and gripped her back just as tightly. She pulled back and looked at my face.

"My baby girl" she wispered, before hugging me tight once again.

As soon as she pulled back I didnt even have a chance to recover before once again being crushed into another hug.

Carisle.

I could tell it was him because he was the only person who I had ever met who smelled on hospital, books, after shave, and cookies, and could still pull it off.

He stood back and looked me up and down.

"No longer the small girl. But still my tinker angel" He smiled warmly down at me, while laughing at the lame nickname he had given me when I was four.

Everyone but Esme looked at him in confusion when he said that but all I could do was laugh ligtly. I felt like I was seven all over again.

* * *

Ok everyone that was a shorter chappy but I wanted them to have their little reunion and it would stop bugging me so I just decided to write it before bed cause its already past midnight. :) hope ya'll enjoy and please reveiw and tell me what you think, was it not emotional enough? I need to know. LUVS xoxo


End file.
